Où tout commença par une clé à molette
by Lyra64
Summary: Nos héros débarquent dans le monde de Fullmetal Alchemist ! Malheureusement pour eux, Winry se met en tête de caser Kuro et Fye ensemble.../Réponse au défi lancé par Krystal-sama/ Cross over, long one shoot KuroFye


**Bonjour à tous !**

Merci de passer sur ma fanfiction. Il s'agit d'une réponse au défi lancé par **Krystal-sama.** C'est un cross over avec Fullmetal Alchemist, mais vous pouvez comprendre sans avoir lu ce manga.

Manga : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Thème : Loufoque

Sujet : [Crossover] Pour ce défi, vous mettrez en scène Kurogane et Fye fous amoureux l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir se l'avouer mutuellement, vous ferez alors intervenir un personnage provenant de l'univers d'un autre manga qui enchaînera (conneries sur conneries) bêtises sur bêtises, ce qui rapprochera nos deux héros jusqu'au baiser. La fiction sera écrite à la troisième personne du singulier, normalement ou en POV, omniscient en ce qui concerne les deux héros principaux. Happy End obligatoire, pas de morts, le monde où la fiction sera écrite est non imposé.

Manga d'où doit provenir le personnage :

Naruto  
Détective Conan  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pokémon  
Final Fantasy

Résumé : réponse au défi lancé par Krystal-sama. Nos voyageurs débarquent dans le monde de Fullmetal Alchemist ! Si seulement Winry ne s'était pas mis en tête de caser Kuro et Fye ensemble...

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! Tout appartient aux Clamp et à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note (inutile) de l'auteuse : Ca fait un moment que ce one shoot trainait dans mes dossiers...je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas le partager avec vous. Si ça peut faire passer un bon moment à quelqu'un, j'en serai très contente ^^ Bon, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de fabuleux ! C'est juste...un savant mélange de conneries en tout genre XD J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture ! (et accrochez vous, c'est très long...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Où tout commença par une clé à molette...**

Cela faisait environ deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

Au début, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un sale mage chiant à mourir, qu'il aurait aimé découper en tranches. Manque de chance, une vieille sorcière à la langue de vipère lui avait pris son sabre, et la princesse Tomoyo lui avait lancé un sort l'empêchant de tuer quiconque.

Vraiment, il avait eu la haine. Et le fait de tomber sur cet abruti, avec sa face d'ahuri ! Sa manière de tout tourner à la dérision l'avait vite énervé. Et cette manie qu'il avait de lui donner des surnoms ! _« Kuro chan ! Kuro puu ! » _Un vrai gamin !

Seulement, Kurogane avait vite vu que, derrière ce masque d'imbécile, se cachait un adulte mature. Et blessé. Profondément blessé. Ses plaies saignaient encore, cela se voyait dans la façon qu'il avait de regarder par la fenêtre, parfois, un air mélancolique peint sur le visage.

Il faisait des cauchemars aussi. Souvent. Mais le brun n'avait jamais eu le courage d'en parler avec lui. Et puis, de tout façon, à quoi ça aurait servi ? L'autre imbécile aurait tout simplement évité la conversation, comme à son habitude ! _« Mais de quoi tu parles, Kuro toutou ? Tout va très bien ! »_ Non, au contraire, rien n'allait bien et surtout entre eux !

C'est à cela que réfléchissait le brun, en contemplant le visage endormi du blond, en face de lui.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait commencé à regarder le mage. Il ne se contentait plus de le voir, il le _regardait. _Et cela faisait toute la différence...

Il regardait ses cheveux, que le magicien attachait maintenant en une mince queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Blonds comme les blés, ils avaient une douce odeur de vanille que le brun avait pu sentir à de nombreuses reprises, alors que le mage se jetait sur lui pour l'embêter. Il aurait bien aimé les toucher, ces cheveux. Passer sa main dedans et les laisser couler entre ses doigts...

Le jour où cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, il avait eu envie de se taper la tête contre un mur ! Et d'égorger le blond, accessoirement...

Il regardait ses yeux, aussi...ils lui faisaient penser à un ciel d'été limpide. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, Kurogane perdait pied. Il n'y échappait pas. Jamais. Il se noyait dans cette immensité azurée...

Kurogane était vraiment troublé par la présence du blond. Et pas seulement par son physique, et son corps si fin, si beau qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été modelé par les dieux eux-mêmes...

Le ninja avait envie de connaître le magicien. Il voulait voir son vrai visage, sans son masque souriant. Il voulait connaître ses peurs, ses faiblesses...

Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que le blond se laisse approcher, et ça, ce n'était pas gagné !

Kurogane soupira. Comment avait-il pu, lui, ninja au service de la princesse Tomoyo, tomber amoureux de ce crétin de magicien blond ?

* * *

Fye ouvrit un œil et étouffa un bâillement. Il regarda le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre du train. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde le matin même et, ayant entendu parler de phénomènes étranges se produisant à Central City, la capitale, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre. Avec l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné en revendant leurs vêtements et en faisant jouer Sakura aux cartes, ils s'étaient acheté des vêtements et des billets de train. Ils n'étaient certes pas en première classe, mais c'était largement suffisant.

Le blond laissa son regard glisser sur les silhouettes des deux adolescents endormis. Sakura avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Shaolan, et Mokona dormait sur ses genoux. Fye sourit. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les trois !

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'imposante silhouette de Kurogane.

Grand, musclé et vraiment bien bâti, le ninja avait, au goût du blond, un corps de rêve.

Ses cheveux courts, coiffés en pics sur sa tête, avaient la couleur des plumes d'un corbeau.

Quant à ses yeux...ils ressemblaient à deux orbes flamboyants. Ces flammes troublaient le blond, et il avait souvent l'impression que Kurogane pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de son âme...

Le ninja était un homme vraiment troublant. Il parlait peu, mais lorsqu'il le faisait c'était souvent pour dire des choses justes et importantes. Ou pour crier. Oui, le guerrier hurlait souvent après le blond et Mokona, l'adorable petit lapin blanc. Il faut dire que les deux adoraient faire des farces au brun, et lui donner des surnoms amusants.

Fye sourit en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi. Il avait toujours gardé ses distances avec les autres, par peur de leur porter malheur, de leur faire du mal. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré la petite bande, il avait senti la gangue de glace qui enserrait son cœur fondre doucement...

Il soupira. Il avait laissé ces personnes se rapprocher de lui, et il s'était attaché à eux. A l'un d'eux en particulier.

Kurogane...

La manière qu'il avait de lui parler.

Ses yeux rouges qui lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...

Les petits détails qu'il était le seul à remarquer...

Fye soupira.

Pourquoi...pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du ninja ?

* * *

Le train s'arrêta enfin en gare de Central City. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur était étouffante. Fye ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer :

« Il fait chaud ! gémit-il.

- Non, sans blague ? grinça Kurogane. Il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps à cause de la position qu'il avait prise dans le train pour piquer un somme.

- Il faudrait que nous sortions de la gare, commença Shaolan, nous pourrions peut être...

Sa phrase fut soudain interrompue par un cri :

- Poussez voooouuuus !

Avec une vitesse hallucinante, un jeune homme blond se glissa entre Kurogane et Fye. Ses cheveux dorés, tressés dans son dos, virevoltaient dans le vent. Le magicien eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un drôle de symbole sur le dos de sa cape rouge qu'un autre cri retentissait dans la gare.

- Edwaaaard ! Arrête toi tout de suite ! Comment as-tu osé abîmer mon magnifique auto-mail !

Avant que quiconque ait eut le temps d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste, une clé à molette décrivit une courbe dans les airs et vint percuter le front de Kurogane !

Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, atterrissant sur les fesses.

- Kuro chan !

Le brun poussa un grognement et posa une main sur son front, où coulait un mince filet de sang.

Une jeune fille blonde s'arrêta devant eux. Plutôt mince, ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval au dessus de sa nuque. Elle portait un bleu de travail dont elle avait enlevé le haut et avait noué les manches autour de sa taille. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur inquiète.

- Olalalalala ! Pardon, monsieur ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Kurogane grinça des dents.

- Mais bon sang, où est-ce que t'as vu qu'on agressait les gens à coups de clé à molette ?

La jeune fille s'inclina.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas vous que je visais !

- Encore heureux !

- Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce sale nabot !

- Qui est le nabot ?

Derrière Kurogane se trouvait le jeune homme blond qu'ils avaient vu passer une minute plus tôt. Fièrement campé sur ses jambes, ses yeux dorés étincelaient d'une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon...

- Ah, te voilà, toi !

Ni une, ni deux, la blonde ramassa sa clé et frappa violemment le haut du crâne du jeune homme avec.

- Aïeuh ! Winry !

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, crétin ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? Vas-y mollo avec ton auto-mail ! T'as vu dans quel état il est ? On dirait un vieux morceau de tôle cabossé !

- Peuh, tant que je peux encore le bouger...

**PAF !**

- Aïeuh !

Les voyageurs regardaient la scène d'un air médusé. Ils avaient un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le jeune homme, se massant le front, se tourna alors vers eux.

- Waah, Winry ! T'as encore amoché un mec ?

- La ferme, Ed, c'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ? Mais qui c'est la pauvre folle qui agresse les gens à coup de clé à molette ?

Devant l'air menaçant de la jeune fille, le garçon préféra se taire.

- Je suis désolé pour cet incident, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant. Venez avec nous à notre hôtel : ce n'est pas loin et nous pourrons vous y soigner.

Les membres du petit groupe se regardèrent. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas où aller, alors pourquoi pas ?

- C'est d'accord ! accepta Fye en souriant.

Il se tourna vers le brun, toujours assis par terre, et lui tendit une main.

- Allons, Kuro puu, il est temps de partir ! »

Le brun se releva sans son aide et grogna.

Fye soupira. Leur relation n'avançait pas ! A ce train là, il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer ses sentiments...

Il eut comme un pincement au cœur et suivit le groupe, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

* * *

Les adultes comme les adolescents observaient avec curiosité le nouveau monde qu'ils découvraient.

Quand ils avaient « atterri » dans cette dimension, c'était en pleine campagne. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient rencontré des paysans qui leur avaient parlé du pays et leur avaient indiqué la gare.

Mais la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant. Le décor semblait à la fois moderne et ancien, et c'était quelque chose vraiment troublant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bâtiment à plusieurs étages.

La jeune fille, nommée Winry, leur sourit.

« Nous voici enfin arrivés ! Venez, nous allons aller dans ma chambre, il y a tout ce qu'il faut !

Les autres la suivirent.

Arrivés au premier étage, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Une colossale silhouette métallique, dominant tous les occupants du couloir, leur faisait face.

Sakura et Mokona poussèrent un cri, tandis que les trois autres se mettaient devant eux, en position de défense.

- Edward ! s'exclama l'armure, d'une voix étonnamment aiguë.

Le jeune homme blond lui fit un signe de la main.

- Oh, salut, Al ! Désolé, on a eu un petit contre temps à la gare.

Puis, apercevant la tête des personnes qui l'accompagnaient :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Alphonse est mon petit frère, il ne vous fera aucun mal.

- « Petit » ? s'étonna Fye en prenant un air interrogateur.

- C'est vrai que le différence de taille est saisissante, n'est ce pas, Ed ?

- Winry ! Qui est le haricot ridiculement minuscule !

La jeune fille soupira et se tourna vers le petit groupe, qui les regardait avec un air surpris.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il devient extrêmement susceptible dès qu'on parle de sa taille. Il faut dire, à 16 ans, ne pas faire 1m70 est ridicule !

- Ca suffit Winry !

Pendant que les deux se chamaillaient, l'armure s'avança vers eux.

-Je suis Alphonse Elric, dit-elle, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de regarder le front de Kurogane.

Il soupira.

- Je suppose que l'incident dont parlait mon frère est cette blessure ? Winry a fait fort...

Il ouvrit une porte.

- Winry, dit-il, je soigne l'homme que tu as blessé, d'accord ?

La jeune fille ne l'entendit même pas, occupée qu'elle était à maltraiter le pauvre blondinet...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre, meublée modestement.

Les enfants s'assirent sur le canapé tandis que le brun s'installait sur le lit. Fye s'adossa à la fenêtre et regarda l'armure s'activer à la recherche de pansements dans un placard. Il sortit finalement une petite boîte du meuble et demanda leurs prénoms à ses invités, qui se présentèrent brièvement.

Tandis qu'Alphonse soignait la légère blessure de Kurogane, Shaolan commença à poser quelques questions :

- Dites moi...

- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, l'arrêta l'armure, nous avons à peu près le même âge, tu sais !

- Hmm, dis-moi, Alphonse, y a t'il eu des évènements étranges dans votre pays, ces derniers temps ?

Le jeune homme rangea la boîte de pansements dans le placard où il l'avait trouvée.

- Eh bien...il y a toujours des évènements étranges, ici. Vous venez de l'étranger, sans doute ? De Aerugo, peut être ? Ou bien de Creta ?

Fye sourit.

- Non, disons que...nous venons de très très loin...

- Ah ? De Xing ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez traversé le désert, tout de même ?

Sakura secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, nous venons d'un endroit bien plus lointain, que vous ne connaissez sans doute pas.

- Je vois...alors, pour en revenir à votre question, il est vrai que ces derniers temps, des évènements inquiétants se produisent à Central City...

- Quel genre ? demanda Fye.

- Eh bien, il y a récemment eu de nombreux meurtres, qui ne sont vraisemblablement pas commis à l'aide de l'alchimie.

- L'alchi-quoi ? demanda Kurogane, les sourcils froncés.

- L'alchimie, répéta l'armure. C'est une science très développée utilisée par des alchimistes. Elle permet de manipuler la matière et de la transformer, en utilisant des symboles appelés « cercles de transmutation ».

Shaolan hocha la tête.

- La magie existe-t-elle dans ce pays ?

- Non, seules les sciences existent. Peut être connaissez vous l'élixirologie ?

Tous le regardèrent d'un air incrédule.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, soupira Alphonse.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux autres jeunes.

- Winry, tu n'es qu'une brute !

- Tais toi, Ed, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais !

La jeune fille se rapprocha de Fye et lui sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est toujours comme ça, avec cet idiot !

- Qui est l'idiot ?

Sakura et Shaolan éclatèrent de rire. Mokona aussi, mais il était caché dans le sac à main de Sakura, aussi personne ne l'entendit.

- Dites moi, vous êtes des étrangers, n'est ce pas ? demanda Winry.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête de concert.

- Alors, que diriez vous de venir visiter la ville avec moi ? J'ai pris deux semaines de vacances, je pourrais être votre guide, qu'en dites vous ?

Les voyageurs se regardèrent avant de donner leur accord.

- Avec plaisir, dit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Kyaaaaah ! C'est le tout dernier modèle d'auto-mail sorti ! Oh, Ed, tu n'en voudrais pas un comme ça ?

Le cri de Winry n'obtint aucune réponse. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait : elle était déjà repartie dans son délire...

Les voyageurs, eux, admiraient la ville qui les entourait, observant avec curiosité les voitures qui circulaient sur la route. Ils avaient d'abord fait un rapprochement avec le pays de Piffle, puis s'étaient rendu compte que les modèles de ce monde étaient beaucoup plus anciens.

Shaolan se rapprocha d'Alphonse.

« Où ont eu lieu les meurtres ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Eh bien...un peu partout, mais surtout au nord de la ville.

- Et comment sont mortes les victimes ?

Alphonse tourna la tête, visiblement gêné de devoir parler de ça.

- Explosées.

C'était Edward qui venait de dire ça.

- Ou plutôt implosées, en fait, rectifia-t-il.

- Mais...comment ça ? demanda Shaolan, horrifié.

- Elles ont éclaté de l'intérieur, dit le blond. Il y avait des paquets de chair sanguinolents partout, c'était carrément dégueulasse !

Shaolan crut qu'il allait vomir.

Fye se pencha et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu crois que c'est lié à la plume de Sakura ?

- Je ne sais pas...les plumes ne font jamais de mal à personne, pourtant !

- Mais, l'interrompit Kurogane, peut être qu'une personne mal intentionnée l'utilise pour tuer des gens de cette façon.

- Peut être...

- Mokona a-t-il senti une plume ? questionna le magicien.

- Non, il n'y en a pas dans ce monde, il en est certain. En revanche, il a usé beaucoup d'énergie pour quitter la dimension précédente, donc il faut qu'il se repose.

- Alors on va devoir rester dans ce monde ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air...

Ils se demandèrent alors où ils allaient bien pouvoir dormir. Le soleil commençait à décliner, il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit...

- Dites moi, vous savez où loger ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Winry, qui avait retrouvé un air sérieux (normal, ils avaient dépassé tous les magasins d'auto-mail).

- Vous pourriez loger au même hôtel que nous, si vous voulez. Ed a des réductions grâce à son titre d'alchimiste d'état. Pratique, non ?

- C'est formidable ! s'exclama Sakura. Merci beaucoup, nous acceptons votre offre avec joie.

- Au fait, c'est quoi, un alchimiste d'état ?

- Un alchimiste qui fait partie de l'armée, répondit Edward. Il faut passer un examen et, si on est reçu, on a pas mal de privilèges. Par contre, je risque d'être envoyé sur le front à tout moment...

La mine de Winry s'assombrit. L'idée de voir son ami d'enfance partir pour la guerre la terrifiait...

- Et si on allait manger une glace ? proposa-t-elle. Ed, c'est toi qui nous invite !

- Hein, mais pourquoi ? »

* * *

« Dis, Kuro chéri, tu me fais goûter ta glace ?

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Mais ça te va siiiii bien ! Allez, mon Kuro chou, et je te ferai goûter la mienne si tu veux !

- J'en veux pas, c'est sucré !

- Mais la tienne aussi !

- Pas du tout, elle est au café !

- Oooooh...s'il te plaît !

Les yeux de Fye brillaient d'une telle lueur suppliante que Kurogane ne se sentit pas de lui refuser.

- Tiens, grogna-t-il.

Fye posa délicatement sa main sur le poignet de Kurogane et lécha sa glace. Leurs regards se croisèrent...et le ninja sentit avec horreur ses joues s'empourprer ! La façon de faire du mage avait eu quelque chose de...sensuel...Il avait chaud, là, tout à coup... Et puis, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était presque comme un baiser indirect ! Il paniqua.

Fye eu un grand sourire et s'approcha de la joue du guerrier. Il y passa un léger coup de langue.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? hurla le brun en se dégageant.

- Tu avais de la glace sur la joue, dit simplement Fye, les joues cramoisies.

- T'avais qu'à me le dire !

- Oui mais...

Fye se gifla mentalement et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La proximité avec le ninja avait été trop importante, il avait craqué... !

Les autres membres du groupe regardaient la scène d'un œil amusé.

Mais un de ces regards avait une lueur intéressée dans les yeux.

Winry ne se trompait jamais sur ces choses là : les deux hommes qu'ils avaient rencontrés le matin même s'aimaient...

Et puisqu'ils allaient être amenés à se côtoyer un certain temps, pourquoi ne pas leur filer un coup de main ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

Elle allait beaucoup s'amuser !

* * *

Etape une: Les rapprocher, et ce par n'importe quel moyen !

Winry s'approcha du comptoir, tandis que les autres montaient à l'étage. Elle salua le réceptionniste.

« Bonjour, commença-t-elle. Je voudrais réserver deux chambres, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

- J'en voudrais une avec deux lits, et une avec un lit double.

Il lui annonça le prix. Elle posa la somme sur le comptoir, et, avec un léger sourire, l'augmenta légèrement.

- J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service, murmura-t-elle. Faites-en sorte que tout le monde pense qu'il n'y avait plus que des lits doubles, ok ?

Le réceptionniste lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Aucun problème, mademoiselle ! »

* * *

« De quooooooiiiiii ?

Le cri de Kurogane retentit dans tout l'hôtel.

- Eh, pépé, hurla-t-il au réceptionniste, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Comment ça « y a plus que des lits doubles » ?

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, s'excusa le réceptionniste.

- Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais dormir avec le blond ?

- Je ne vois pourtant pas d'autre solution.

- C'est hors de question !

- Allons, calmez vous, vous allez réveiller tous les clients !

- J'en ai rien à foutre !

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de dormir dans le même lit que Fye qui le dérangeait. Bon, en fait, si, c'était ça ! Mais...il avait surtout peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Depuis que le blond avait goûté sa glace, des tonnes d'images lui traversaient sans cesse l'esprit...des images pas toujours très catholiques...

- Allons, Kuro puu, calme toi...

- Ah, toi, la ferme ! Si j'ai envie, de gueuler, je gueule, ok ?

- Allons, allons, un papa doit donner le bon exemple à ses enfants !

Il lui prit la main.

- Viens, allons nous coucher, demain sera une longue journée.

Kurogane se retourna vers le réceptionniste, un air meurtrier sur le visage.

- Toi, pépé, tu perds rien pour attendre !

Winry s'approcha du vieil homme assis sur sa chaise et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il soupira.

- J'ignorais que je risquais ma vie... »

* * *

Le brun grogna en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Putain, quel vieux con, ce mec !

Fye eut un petit sourire triste.

- Si tu veux, je peux dormir par terre...suggéra-t-il.

- Dis pas de connerie, y a assez de place pour nous deux !

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu t'es énervé ?

- Rien, c'est juste que...

- Oui... ?

Bordel, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de lui sauter dessus pendant la nuit, si ?

- C'est rien, grogna-t-il finalement.

- Ok.

Fye enleva soudain sa chemise. Le brun eut l'impression que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Il fixa un moment le torse blanc magnifiquement bien sculpté, avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Eh bien, je ne compte pas dormir tout habillé.

- Et tu peux pas te foutre à poil ailleurs ?

Fye eut un sourire moqueur et s'approcha de Kurogane. Il posa ses mains sur son torse, en une douce caresse.

- Ca te gêne, peut-être ? chuchota-t-il.

- Pas du tout, souffla le brun, les joues cramoisies.

- Ah, dans ce cas...

Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

- Hé ! Mais !

Kurogane saisit brutalement les poignets de Fye.

- Là, ça devient gênant, murmura-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Si tu le dis...

En souriant, Fye se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'adossa à la porte après l'avoir fermée à clé et soupira. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était d'un naturel plutôt timide, alors décider de séduire l'homme qui habitait ses pensées depuis si longtemps, ce n'était pas évident ! Mais il avait bien vu le regard que le ninja avait posé sur lui. Et ce regard ne trompait pas...

Kurogane, lui, se demandait toujours ce qu'il s'était passé. Le blond avait commencer à se désaper et puis après...il l'avait arrêté ! Non mais quel idiot ! Dire qu'il aurait pu se rincer l'œil...

Il soupira et enfila un t-shirt pour la nuit.

Quand Fye arriva dans la chambre, le ninja était déjà couché. Le mage se glissa sous les draps et se rapprocha un peu du brun. Il songea un instant à l'embrasser sur la joue, mais finit par se rétracter. Il était déjà assez heureux de pouvoir dormir dans le même lit que lui.

- Bonne nuit, Kuro sama...

- ...nuit' »

Aucun des deux ne put fermer l'œil de toute la nuit...

[Etape une réussie !]

* * *

Etape deux : Faire des sous-entendus pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

Fye, après s'être passé sous la douche et avoir enfilé des vêtements, descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit à la table.

« Bonjour monsieur Fye, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Très bien, merci Sakura. Et toi ?

- Merveilleusement bien, merci !

Winry sourit. Bien dormi, le blond ? Avec les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux...

- Vous avez de sacrés cernes, Fye, dit-elle. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Hmm, allez, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Vous avez dû en faire des choses avec votre beau brun !

- De quoi ?

Manque de chance, Kurogane venait de rentrer dans la pièce...

En entendant ce qu'avait dit la blonde, il avait failli s'étrangler !

Et puis, l'autre imbécile de mage n'allait surtout pas la contredire ! Au contraire, il restait bêtement là, à regarder au fond de sa tasse dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à cette situation gênante. Ses joues étaient cramoisies.

Mais en fait...Kurogane ne pouvait pas vraiment contredire la jeune fille...en repensant aux évènements de la veille, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Eh bien ? Vous ne dites plus rien !

- Je...je n'ai rien à dire ! grogna le brun.

Puis il saisit le poignet du blond.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi !

- Oooooh ! Une fugue en amoureux !

- La ferme ! »

* * *

« Putain, on peut savoir pourquoi t'as pas réagi ?

Kurogane avait entraîné Fye dans une ruelle et l'avait plaqué contre un mur.

- Il n'y avait rien à dire, Kuro puu ! Je n'allais quand même pas mentir !

Le ninja fronça les sourcils.

- De toute façon, tu ne sais faire que ça, mentir, cracha le guerrier.

Fye accusa le coup. Il baissa la tête et plia ses bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger.

- Mais non, je ne mens pas, Kuro...

Kurogane avait bien senti le tremblement dans la voix du magicien... Ce n'était pas souvent que son masque tombait...alors...

- Ah ouais ? Alors explique moi un peu à quoi tu jouais, hier !

- Hier ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu vois, quand je disais que tu mentais !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Alors réponds à ma question !

- Je...

Les joues de Fye faisaient penser à un joli coucher de soleil.

- C'est parce que je...

Il tremblait.

- Kuro, je...

C'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui ! Et puis, il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, alors...il essaya de se dégager.

Kurogane l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi tu fuis ?

- Je ne fuis pas !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu diras la vérité, au moins une fois dans ta putain de vie !

Fye serra les poings et releva la tête, plantant son regard glacé dans celui brûlant du ninja.

- T'as raison, Kurogane, ma vie n'est qu'une _putain de vie_. D'ailleurs, je me demande parfois si elle vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Il se dégagea brusquement et sortit de la ruelle, se dirigeant visiblement vers le centre ville.

-Où tu vas ?

-Quelque part où tu n'es pas ! »

Kurogane jura. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était allé tellement vite ! Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Et le blond ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé par son prénom ? Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien ! C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient ainsi...

Et surtout... Fye avait eu l'air si triste...

* * *

Non loin de là, une jeune fille blonde se cache pour épier les deux hommes qui se disputent...

Elle gémit : ça ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça !

* * *

Sakura était soucieuse. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures heures que Kurogane était revenu, seul. Et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Fye.

Elle s'approcha du ninja.

« Monsieur Kurogane, vous ne savez vraiment pas où a pu partir Fye ?

- Je m'en fous, grogna l'autre.

- Mais...

Sakura soupira. Cet homme se montrait si borné !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse, la rassura Shaolan, Fye saura se défendre en cas de problème.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien...

Winry s'approcha soudain du brun.

- Dite moi, Kurogane, je peux vous parler un instant ?

L'autre grogna.

- Ben vas-y.

- Heu...non...c'est à dire que...heu...en privé, quoi !

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se leva.

- Ok. »

* * *

Fye s'assit sur un pont qui traversait un fleuve en soupirant. Sa relation avec Kurogane se dégradait de jour en jour ! Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire...

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il se pencha davantage au dessus du fleuve. Il regarda, sur les deux rives, les quais bondés de monde. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait pu sauter, là...personne ne le regretterait. Et il emporterait avec lui son amour impossible pour Kurogane...

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule.

« Alors, blondinette, on déprime ? »

* * *

« Mais puisque je vous dis que vous vous comportez comme un ours avec lui !

- Et alors ? Il a qu'à pas être aussi con ! Et puis d'abord, en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Parce que j'ai envie !

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton blondinet !

- Quel blondinet !

- L'espèce de haricot que tu maltraites, tu crois pas que c'est toi qui te comportes comme un ours !

- On ne parle pas comme ça à une fille, goujat !

Les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent enfin, à bout de souffle. Winry se mordit la lèvre : ce type était facilement irritable, rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait !

- Ecoutez, commença-t-elle, je vous demande juste d'être plus sympa avec lui. Sinon, vous n'aurez aucune chance de...

- De quoi ?

- Vous êtes amoureux de lui.

Ce n'était même pas une question ! Kurogane faillit s'étrangler.

- Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi !

- Oh, allez, on ne me la fait pas, à moi !

Kurogane grogna.

- Je te jure, si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-elle, moi je veux juste vous aider, d'accord ?

Il soupira. Cette gamine était à tuer ! Heureusement que la princesse Sakura ne lui ressemblait pas !

- Alors...hmm...qu'est ce que tu me conseilles ? »

* * *

Fye courait, zigzaguant dans l'entrelacs de ruelles sombres qui sillonnaient la ville.

Vraiment, quel manque de chance, d'être tombé sur une bande de pervers lourdingues ! Il aurait pu s'arrêter pour leur coller une bonne raclée, mais ils étaient nombreux. Et il n'aimait pas recourir à la violence lorsque cette dernière n'était pas indispensable.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ! D'abord, l'engueulade avec Kurogane, ensuite ça !

« Alors, on dirait que t'es coincé !

Fye fronça les sourcils.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois !

Le blond fit une grimace aux grosses brutes qui le poursuivaient. Il regarda la grille qui lui barrait le passage et avisa la pile de caisse en bois située juste devant.

- Bye bye ! s'exclama-t-il en atterrissant souplement de l'autre côté.

En quelques bonds, il s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté. Les grosses brutes le regardèrent d'un air ahuri avant de se reprendre :

- Allez les gars, on fait le tour !

Fye jura et reprit sa course.

* * *

_« Si vous lui venez en aide, lui offrez un cadeau ou que vous lui faites un joli compliment, c'est dans la poche !_

_-N'importe quoi ! T'es qu'une pauvre gamine stupide !_

_-Raaah, vous m'énervez ! Allez donc vous excuser !_

_-Pfff...s'tu veux » _

Bon, ok, lui venir en aide, ça lui paraissait jouable, mais...dans quelles circonstances ?

La gamine marchait à côté de lui en souriant. Il allait lui poser des questions quand un bruit de course le fit se retourner. Une bande de gros costauds courait à vive allure.

« Le blondinet est passé par là ! Dépêchez vous, on va le perdre !

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent.

- A ton avis, gamine, ils parlent de mon blondinet ou du tien ? »

* * *

Il avait presque atteint l'avenue principale lorsqu'il trébucha. Il poussa un cri de douleur et porta sa main à sa cheville. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas son jour de chance !

« Eh merde »

Les autres imbéciles arrivaient, il n'allait pas pouvoir se défendre ! L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux...

« Allez-y, Kurogane ! Sauvez votre dulcinée !

- La ferme ! Sale gamine !

Quelques coups plus tard, les sales types étaient tous étalés. Kurogane se tourna vers le blond, toujours par terre. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils ne disaient rien, seuls leurs yeux parlaient.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Et toi ?_

_Je me demandais où tu étais passé._

_J'ai eu peur. Heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps._

Kurogane allait tendre sa main pour aider le mage quand il reçut un choc dans le dos.

- Oups ! Que je suis maladroite ! »

_Foutue gamine !

* * *

_

« Mokona se demande ce que peuvent bien faire Kuro toutou et Fye !

- Bah...pas grand-chose, Moko chan ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

- En tout cas, ils avaient un drôle de comportement !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... »

* * *

Fye était coincé entre le sol et le brun. Il pouvait sentir l'étrange parfum de sa peau. Il se sentait bizarre. Cette soudaine proximité avec le ninja faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse anormale. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et essaya de détacher son regard des lèvres rouges de Kurogane. Et de ses yeux qui lisait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme...

**...**

Son doux visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur ténue de son parfum délicat et ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient fixés sur lui.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lèvres rosées du blond. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir poser les siennes dessus...

_« Si vous lui venez en aide ou que vous lui faites un joli compliment, c'est dans la poche ! »_

« T'as des yeux magnifiques, tu le sais ça ? »

Les yeux en question s'écarquillèrent. Un silence gêné s'installa...avant que le brun ne se lève brusquement, les joues en feu. Il croisa le regard moqueur de Winry, qui levait un pouce en signe de victoire. Sans se retourner, il partit en courant.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Fye réfléchissait aux évènements de la journée. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues quand il repensa aux paroles qu'avait prononcées Kurogane.

_« T'as des yeux magnifiques »_

Après la fuite du ninja, Fye était rentré avec Winry, qui l'avait aidé à marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel. La jeune fille avait souri en voyant le visage tout rouge du blond, et lui avait dit que « Le ninja se décide enfin ! » Il se demandait où elle voulait en venir...

Il se glissa sous les draps et éteignit la lumière.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Kurogane entra dans la pièce et se dévêtit rapidement, enfilant des vêtements de nuit. Un bruit à côté de lui fit comprendre au mage que le brun s'était allongé. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et murmura, d'une toute petite voix :

« Kuro ?

- Hn ?

- Ca...ça va ?

- Hn.

- Heu, je voulais te dire...

Il n'osait pas continuer. Il se tourna sur le côté, apercevant le visage du brun, faiblement éclairé par un rayon de la lune. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Toi aussi t'as des yeux magnifiques. »

[Etape deux réussie !]

* * *

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé, cette nuit, avec votre blondinet ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires.

- Raaah, c'est pas très gentil, ça ! Pourtant c'est grâce à moi que votre situation a bien avancé, non ?

- Pas du tout !

- Mais euh ! En fait, vous ne voulez pas me raconter parce que vous avez des cochonneries, c'est ça ?

- N'importe quoi ! Sale gamine ! Je vais te dépecer !

- Kyaaaaaaaaah !

Les autres membres du groupe regardaient avec amusement la scène, devenue habituelle, qui se déroulait devant eux. Fye sourit et se leva.

« Je vais faire un tour, quelqu'un veut-il m'accompagner ?

Winry sauta sur l'occasion :

- Le méchant monsieur et moi ! On veut venir !

- Qui est le méchant monsieur ?

- Ahaha ! »

Fye marchait d'un bon pas, suivi de loin par les deux autres.

« Alors, quels sont vos plans, aujourd'hui ?

- Mes plans ?

- Ben oui, vous savez...pour le séduire !

- Ca suffit ! Sale gamine !

- Que se passe-t-il, Kuro sama ? demanda le blond, étonné de les entendre se disputer.

- Euh...rien !

- En fait...commença la jeune fille.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

- J'ai dit « rien » ! gronda le brun.

- Olalala, puisque je vous dérange, je rentre !

- Mais non, Winry, reste avec nous ! la retint Fye.

- Si, si, j'insiste, et puis...

Elle se retourna.

- ...il faut laisser les amoureux en tête à tête !

- Sale gamine !"

* * *

Etape trois : Super déguisement !

Dans une ruelle, non loin de là, une jeune fille blonde sourit. Elle sort alors une grande cape bleu nuit aux motifs étoilés et a un petit rire machiavélique. C'est sûr, elle va beaucoup s'amuser !

* * *

L'avenue principale était bondée. Les deux voyageurs regardaient tous les étals. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : vêtements, nourriture, bibelots...

Kurogane sursauta quand il sentit une main glacée se glisser dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers Fye, qui regardait ailleurs pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde, j'ai pas envie qu'on se perde.

En réalité, ce n'était pas exactement ça...mais il se souvenait que Winry, la veille, lui avait conseillé de ne laisser aucune occasion passer pour se rapprocher, au moins « physiquement » du ninja. Voilà qui était fait. Et il avait les joues brûlantes et il tremblait comme une feuille !

Il fut rassuré quand la main de Kurogane serra la sienne. Il soupira doucement et tourna la tête vers le guerrier. Celui-ci le regardait de ses grands yeux grenat, et Fye fut soudain horriblement gêné de cette proximité.

Il aperçut soudain une tente noire, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_**Madame Irma. Voyante.**_

Fye entraîna le brun à sa suite.

« Hé ! Mais !

- Viens avec moi, Kuro chan !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la tente et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une femme cachée sous une grande cape bleu nuit aux motifs étoilés.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, c'est pour une consultation ?

- Heu...ça dépend combien ça coûte, répondit Fye.

- C'est gratuit pour la première consultation.

- Super ! s'exclama le blond.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et Kurogane en fit de même. Cependant, le ninja nota que le mage ne lui lâchait pas la main. Il s'en sentit heureux.

La lumière s'éteignit soudainement et ils furent plongés dans le noir l'espace d'un instant. Une boule de cristal, posée sur la table ronde qui les séparait de la voyant, s'illumina. La femme posa ses mains dessus et ferma les yeux.

Elle déclara d'une voix inquiétante :

_-Je vois...des sentiments puissants, brûlants, mais qui restent cachés, risquant de consumer leur être...ces sentiments ne doivent pas être conservés plus longtemps, il vous faut les avouer à la personne aimée ! Elle y répondra favorablement, mais faites vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

La lumière se ralluma subitement.

- Et voilà, fin de la consultation !

- Ah, mais...à qui vous adressiez vous ? demanda Fye, troublé.

- A vous deux, bien sûr, sourit la femme. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien sortir, d'autres clients attendent ! Et faites bon usage de cette prédiction ! Ohohoho ! »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la tente. Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'atteindre le pont sur lequel s'était assis Fye, avant sa rencontre avec les types louches. Ils s'y assirent côte à côte, les yeux fixés sur le fleuve.

Ils se sentaient un peu chamboulés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet. Ce fut finalement Fye qui se lança :

- Alors comme ça, Kuro sama, tu es amoureux ?

Les joues du brun virèrent au rouge.

- Elle racontait n'importe quoi, cette bonne femme !

- Ahahaha, tu es tout rouge !

- Et toi, alors ? grogna le ninja. Elle a dit qu'elle parlait de nous deux, non ?

Le blond arrêta de rire et vira au rouge tomate.

- C'est...possible...

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Et...qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda finalement la magicien.

- Ce n'est pas...une fille...souffla le brun en regardant le fleuve.

- Oh ? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants...

- Hmm...et toi ?

Fye serra ses mains et se tortilla un instant avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas une fille non plus.

- Ah.

- Oui, « ah ».

* * *

A quelques pas de là, une jeune fille regarde les deux hommes qui discutent. Elle aurait aimé un peu plus d'action, mais bon ! Elle sort alors un autre déguisement de son sac. Elle va beaucoup s'amuser !

* * *

Fye s'étira légèrement.

« Bon, Kuro puu, il me semble que c'est l'heure de rentrer !

- Ah ?

- Oui, les enfants risquent de s'inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hn.

Le blond se leva et fit quelques pas, avant de sentir une main le retenir.

- Attends, chuchota Kurogane.

- Hu...oui ?

- J'ai...un truc...à te dire...

Bon sang, comme il trouvait la situation gênante ! Mais la voyante l'avait convaincu d'avouer ses sentiments au mage. Pourtant, il avait peur. Peur que le magicien ne veuille plus lui parler et le repousse...

- En fait...

**-Yohohoho !**

- Waaaaah !

- Bonjour jeunes gens !

- Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

- Allons, Kuro chan, calme toi ! Le monsieur ne l'a pas fait exprès !

- Yohohoho !

Un homme bedonnant leur faisait face. Il avait de larges joues rouges et un gros nez qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

- Quand j'ai vu le superbe couple que vous formiez, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter !

Les deux hommes piquèrent un fard.

- On...on n'est pas en couple...

- Allons, allons ! On ne la fait pas au bon vieux Who !

- Heu...

Derrière le nouvel arrivant se trouvait une petite table à roulettes sur laquelle étaient posés toutes sortes d'objets étranges.

- Pour que votre couple dure, vous avez besoin de...ceci !

Il brandissait une sorte d'amulette à deux cordons dont les parties, un soleil et une lune, semblaient pouvoir se séparer.

- Allez, prenez les, je vous les fais pas cher !

- Mais...commença Fye.

- Je la prends, le coupa Kurogane.

Il tendit deux pièces au vendeur.

- C'est suffisant ?

- Oui ! Yohohoho ! Et vous savez, j'ai aussi des pommes d'amour !

Les yeux de Fye se mirent à briller à l'idée de manger une sucrerie.

- Je vous les fais gratuitement !

- Ouais, c'est ça, envoie le steak !

- Yohohoho ! »

* * *

Dans une sombre ruelle, une jeune fille se débarrasse de son déguisement et rend sa table au vendeur qu'elle a assommé. Elle sourit : le ninja a finalement écouté ses conseils ! Et le blondinet a eu l'air plutôt surpris...

**Yohohoho !

* * *

**

Fye porta la main à son pendentif en forme de soleil. Kurogane avait gardé la lune. Il s'interrogeait : pourquoi le ninja avait-il acheté ce collier ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ! Et puis, il avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, mais s'était finalement arrêté...et il avait eu l'air si gêné !

Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'hôtel, c'était le moment !

« Kuro...

- Hn ?

- Le pendentif... pourquoi tu l'as acheté ?

- Pour que l'autre abruti nous fichela paix, grogna le brun en détournant le regard.

- Oooh, et les pommes d'amour ?

- Parce que...j'avais envie...

- Hum...finalement, un ours peu se montrer gentil, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer...

-Je ne suis pas un ours ! Et je ne suis pas gentil ! »

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, la gamine aussi l'avait traité d'ours...comme quoi, peut être avait-il bien fait de suivre ses conseils, aussi stupides soient-ils...

[Etape trois réussie !]

* * *

Etape quatre : Les mettre dans une situation très embarrassante

Winry s'approcha du réceptionniste, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le vieil homme la regarda, une lueur de méfiance au fond de l'œil.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il d'un voix mal assurée.

- Eh bien... disons qu'il faudrait que vous me rendiez un petit service...

- Je vous écoute...

- Pourriez vous faire en sorte que l'eau soit coupée dans la chambre 24 ? dit-elle en posant quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

- Il sera fait selon vos ordres, mademoiselle »

* * *

« Ah, Fye, vous tombez bien !

- Oui, Winry ? Qu'y a t'il ?

- Le réceptionniste m'a chargée de vous informer que l'eau serait coupée dans votre chambre pendant une durée incertaine.

- Ah bon ? Voilà qui est bien embêtant, moi qui voulais justement prendre une douche !

- Mais ce n'est rien, vous pouvez utiliser celle de ma chambre !

- Merci Winry, tu es adorable ! »

Le blond saisit la clé que lui tendait la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_« Adorable » ? Je ne crois pas, non...

* * *

_

« Aïe !

- Hm ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, gamine ?

- Je me suis tordu la cheville, gémit la blonde.

- Merde, attends, je vais t'aider à te lever.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur un canapé, dans l'entrée de l'hôtel.

- Ah, merci beaucoup !

- Hn, c'est rien !

La jeune fille prit soudain un air soucieux.

- C'est embêtant, dit-elle, je voulais aller chercher quelque chose dans ma salle de bain, mais avec ma cheville dans cet état...

Elle soupira.

- C'est bon, gamine, je vais aller te le chercher ton truc. C'est quoi ?

- Un petit pendentif en forme de papillon, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je comptais l'offrir à Sakura.

- Je vais le chercher »

Winry eut un sourire diabolique. Tout se mettait en place...

* * *

Fye se glissa sous l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux, poussant un petit soupir de délice. Heureusement que Winry avait accepté qu'il prenne une douche dans sa salle de bain. Il faudrait qu'il prévienne Kurogane. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il avait l'impression que le ninja avait un comportement étrange ces derniers temps...il lui faisait un compliment, il acceptait de lui tenir la main et de l'accompagner chez une voyante, il lui offrait un pendentif et une sucrerie ...!

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait...mais quoi ? Et puis, la voyante avait dit qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un, non ? Fye soupira : cela amenuisait ses chances d'être un jour avec le guerrier. Il sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient secs depuis longtemps.

Si longtemps...

« Courage ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Il sourit légèrement et ferma le robinet. Il ouvrit le rideau et attrapa une serviette.

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir.

Il y eut comme un blanc.

La porte venait de se refermer derrière Kurogane, qui grognait après « cette foutue gamine ».

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Fye en lâcha sa serviette.

- Waaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, crétin de mage !

- C'est à moi de te demander ça !

- Habille toi, au moins !

- T'as qu'à sortir d'ici ! »

Le brun saisit le collier en forme de papillon d'un geste rageur et se retourna, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

* * *

Dans le hall d'un hôtel, assise sur un canapé, une jeune fille sourit. Son plan a marché comme sur des roulettes ! Elle éclate de rire, sous l'œil étonné du réceptionniste.

Ses dons de mécanicienne lui ont encore servi, sur ce coup là !

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Fye d'une toute petite voix, caché derrière le rideau.

- La porte ne s'ouvre pas, répondit le brun d'une voix froide.

- Quoi ?

Le blond bondit hors de la douche et posa sa main sur la poignée, sans parvenir à la tourner.

Il se tourna vers le brun, dont les joues rivalisaient avec la couleur d'un coquelicot.

- Bah ? Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais pas...t'habiller ?

Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image. Fye baissa la tête. La releva.

-Pervers ! »

* * *

« Bon, ne fais pas cette tête, quelqu'un finira bien par s'en apercevoir !

- Ouais.

- Oh, allez, Kuro, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire la gueule !

- Je fais pas la gueule !

- Mais si ! Je te connais !

En fait, ce n'est pas que Kurogane faisait la tête. Non, il avait passé l'âge, tout de même ! C'était surtout le fait d'avoir un Fye à moitié nu en face de lui qui le gênait... En effet, le blond ne portait qu'un pantalon (qui, comme fait exprès, était terriblement moulant) et était torse nu. Ses cheveux encore humides laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau sur son torse finement sculpté.

- Youhou, Kuro ! Tu dors ?

- Hmm ? Mais nan...grogna le brun, arraché à sa délicieuse contemplation.

Fye soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur, juste à côté du guerrier, qui frissonna.

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

- J'sais pas.

- On pourrait discuter.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu veux.

- J'ai pas d'idée.

- Ah...ben...à quoi ressemble ton amoureux ?

Kurogane faillit s'étrangler.

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Bah quoi, je suis curieux, c'est tout !

- Un peu trop, même !

- Mais heu !

- T'as qu'à commencer, toi !

Fye piqua un fard. Il bégaya légèrement en croisant le regard du ninja.

- On...on n'est pas obligés d'en parler, en fait.

- Ah ! Tu vois !

- Mais euh ! T'es méchant avec moi !

- Pas du tout !

Fye se rapprocha du brun et se colla à lui.

- Mais...je peux savoir ce que tu fous !

- Je dors.

- Hein ?

Le blond avait déjà fermé les yeux.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un oreiller moelleux », murmura le mage.

* * *

Quelques coups tapés à la porte firent sursauter Kurogane. Il s'était assoupi, Fye dans les bras.

« Monsieur Kurogane ? Monsieur Fye ?

- Ah, gamin, c'est toi ?

- Oui, répondit Shaolan. Winry nous a dit que vous étiez monté dans sa chambre mais qu'elle ne vous avait pas vu en redescendre, alors elle s'inquiétait.

- Ah, oui, je vois. L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir la...

La porte s'ouvrit comme si de rien n'était.

- Hey ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »

* * *

Kurogane déposa délicatement le mage endormi sur le lit. Il pensa un instant à le déshabiller mais renonça à cette idée en songeant qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir...

Une présence derrière lui le fit se retourner.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé, votre petit tête à tête dans la salle de bain ?

- Sale gamine ! J'en étais sûr ! T'avais tout planifié, n'est ce pas ?

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout !

- Ouais, c'est ça !

- Chut ! Vous allez réveiller Fye !

- Grrrrr !

- Vous êtes un vrai gamin ! Jusqu'à présent, mes plans ont plutôt bien marché, non ?

- Si.

- Alors faites moi confiance !

- Hmmf.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Allez, dormez bien ! Et tâchez de ne pas faire trop de cochonneries ! Yohohoho !

- Sale gamine ! »

Eh mais... ce rire...ne l'avait-il pas déjà entendu quelque part ?

[Etape quatre réussie !]

* * *

« Fye !

- Ah, Mokona ! Tu vas mieux ?

- Puuu ! Mokona est en pleine forme !

- Mais c'est génial, ça ! On va pouvoir repartir, alors ?

- Oui ! Mais Mokona préfère attendre demain, si ça n'embête pas ses amis.

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème.

Kurogane ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Tiens ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là, boule de poils ?

- Ah, tu tombes bien, Kuro min, Mokona me disait justement que nous quitterions cette dimension demain.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Kuro n'aime pas cet endroit ?

Le ninja réfléchit un instant. D'un côté, il avait pu reluquer Fye, d'un autre, il s'était retrouvé dans certaines situations dont il aurait préféré se passer...

- Hmm, bof...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain brutalement sur Winry.

- Ah, Kurogane, vous...aaaaaaaaah ! Un lapin qui parle !

- Mokona c'est Mokona !

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Après quelques explications sur la nature de Mokona, Winry parvint à se calmer. L'espèce de lapin lui tendit la patte.

- Mokona veut bien devenir ton ami !

- Heu...d'accord, moi aussi.

La peluche lui sauta au visage pour lui faire de gros bisous.

Les deux adultes, eux, en profitèrent pour quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Restée seule avec la boule de poils, Winry sourit.

- Dis moi, Mokona...que penses-tu de la relation de Fye et Kurogane ?

- Hmm...Mokona pense qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup ! Mais ils refusent de se l'avouer et restent cachés dans leur coin...

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il faudrait les aider, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si ! mais comment ?

- Eh bien... »

* * *

Etape cinq : Les faire jouer à un jeu stupide

« De quoi ? La boule de poils veut qu'on fasse un jeu avec les gamins avant qu'on parte de cette dimension ?

- Ben oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris.

- Bordel...

- Oh, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Kuro ! On peut bien faire ça pour lui faire plaisir !

- Hn. »

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Winry, où les attendait le reste du groupe. Ils s'installèrent par terre, fermant le cercle qu'avaient formé les autres.

« Alors, Moko chan, commença Sakura, à quoi allons nous jouer ?

Winry et la boule de poils se jetèrent un regard plein de sous entendus.

- A « action ou vérité ! »

- Oh non...soupira le ninja.

- Oh si ! "

* * *

« Hmm, Shaolan, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Fais un bisou à Sakura !

- Mokona, voyons !

- Quoi ?

Shaolan, rouge comme une tomate bien rouge, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de la princesse. Les deux adolescents n'osaient même plus se regarder !

- Heu, Winry, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- Si tu frappes souvent Edward et Alphonse, au fond, c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour eux, n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment, ils sont comme des frères pour moi !

Les deux frères en question sourirent.

- Fye, à vous ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Etes-vous amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Rouge pivoine, le blond bafouilla un instant qans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Je crois que nous avons notre réponse !

Fye croisa le regard interrogateur du ninja et rougit encore plus (si c'était possible !) Pour reprendre contenance, il se tourna vers Mokona.

- Mokona, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- Combien de bouteilles de saké es-tu capable de boire ?

- Mokona ne peut pas répondre à cette question !

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Passé 70, Mokona n'arrive plus à compter !

- De quoooiiiii ?

Tous regardaient la petite boule de poils avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Tu oublies que c'est la sorcière des dimensions qui l'a créé.

- Ah ouais, pas bête, le mage !

- Bon, c'est au tour de Mokona !

Le petit lapin et Winry échangèrent un regard malicieux.

- Fye, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- Eh oh, le mage, t'en a pas marre ?

- Quoi ? Je suis fatigué, sale brute !

- Pffff...

- Alors, Fye...

- Oui ?

- Es-tu amoureux de Kurogane ?

Le magicien tomba des nues. Avait-il bien entendu ? Au vue de tous les regards interrogateurs posés sur lui, sûrement ! Il sentit avec horreur le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il fallait qu'il réponde, et vite ! Mais s'il mentait, le ninja le verrait immédiatement ! Et il n'hésiterait pas à le faire remarquer à tout le monde !

- Alors, Fye ? s'impatienta Winry.

- Heu...je...

Le regard brûlant de Kurogane était fixé sur lui...c'en était trop ! Il se leva d'un bond.

- Je...je vais prendre l'air ! cria-t-il en courant vers la sortie.

La jeune fille blonde et Mokona se regardèrent.

- Kurogane, action ou vérité ? demanda la mécanicienne.

- Action, répondit le brun, trop abasourdi par la réaction du mage pour répondre autre chose.

- Courez lui après ! »

* * *

Fye s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait couru sans réfléchir, regardant droit devant lui, ayant pour unique but de s'éloigner du ninja. Il se sentait mal. Une atroce douleur lui perforait le cœur.

Il descendit à côté du fleuve, sur la berge légèrement humide à cause de la tombée de la nuit.

Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il glissa ensuite ses bras autour.

Il avait si mal au cœur !

Il cacha sa tête dans ses genoux, souhaitant ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux...mais un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner.

Kurogane avait fait vite...

* * *

Le ninja avait aperçu le blond en traversant le pont. Il avait vite fait demi tour et l'avait rejoint sur la berge.

Le mage venait de se lever et lui faisait face, les yeux étrangement humides.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Kurogane ? siffla-t-il.

Le guerrier sentait que, derrière cette apparente animosité se cachait une peur immense. Peur de quoi ? A lui de le découvrir...

- T'es venu pour m'humilier davantage ? continua le mage d'une voix tremblante.

Kurogane soupira en secouant la tête et s'avança de quelques pas.

- T'approche pas !

Le ninja l'ignora et continua son avancée.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seul !

- Et à quoi ça va te servir ? le coupa le brun en lui saisissant un poignet. J'en ai marre de te voir ressasser des idées sombres dans ton coin !

- C'est pas ton problème ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Si, ça me regarde !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce ce que...

Le brun baissa la tête.

- Ce qui te concerne m'intéresse, murmura-t-il.

Les deux hommes sentirent leurs joues s'empourprer.

- Lâche moi, chuchota le blond.

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'échappes.

Fye fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir utiliser la force !

D'un coup sec, il tira sur son poignet. Manque de chance, il perdit l'équilibre en glissant sur l'herbe et tomba en arrière, entraînant par la même occasion Kurogane dans sa chute !

Dans un petit _« plouf ! », _les deux tombèrent dans l'eau glacée du fleuve. Comme le jour où Kurogane avait complimenté Fye sur la beauté de ses yeux, le blond était coincé entre le corps du ninja et le sol. Il se tortilla un instant mais finit par abandonner lorsque le guerrier lui saisit les poignets.

La lueur de la lune faisait briller d'un éclat argenté les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur leurs corps. Le magicien frissonna.

- Arrête de fuir, murmura Kurogane de sa voix grave. J'ai bien compris ce qui se passait, tu sais...

- Alors...tu dois être dégoûté, souffla le mage d'une voix tremblante.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand des lèvres brûlantes s'emparèrent des siennes.

Kurogane lui tenait fermement les poignets et l'embrassait avec toute la passion contenue de ces derniers mois.

- Ku...Kuro...balbutia le blond, perdu.

- Ca te va, comme réponse ? demanda l'autre dans un grognement.

- M...mais...

Le brun l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire.

- Pourquoi tu ne te tairais pas un peu ? proposa-t-il entre deux baisers brûlants.

Le blond posa sa main sur les lèvres du ninja.

- Donc...chuchota-t-il. Ca veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas ?

Le guerrier écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais...qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, abruti de mage ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Il détourna la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard du magicien.

- En fait...ça serait même tout le contraire...murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut à Fye d'écarquiller les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

Il se rapprocha du brun avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ooooh, je crois que Kuro sama me cache de très jolies choooses, minauda-t-il.

- La ferme ! hurla le brun en se hérissant.

Le blond se leva d'un bond, hilare.

- Hyuuuuuu !

L'autre l'imita et se mit à le poursuivre en vociférant.

- Arrête toi ! Imbécile !

- Hyuuuu ! Hyuuuu !

Il finit par le rattraper sur la berge et l'attira à lui. Doucement, ses doigts retracèrent les contours du visage de Fye, qui frémit.

Avec un demi-sourire, Kurogane se pencha sur lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Des mots que Fye avait attendus longtemps.

Si longtemps...

...

...

...

[Etape cinq réussie !]

**

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin la fin !  
**

Fye : Ca y est, le tournage est enfin terminé !

Kuro : Ben c'est pas malheureux, qu'est ce que c'était chiant ce truc !

Fye : Oui, surtout la fin, quand on tombe dans l'eau glacé.

Kuro : Et quand je dois te faire un compliment, non mais sans blague !

Fye : Et attends, c'est pas toi qui as dû te foutre à poils ! En plus, tu m'as bien reluqué !

Kuro : Mais c'était dans le scénario ! (même si c'est vrai que j'en ai bien profité...)

Fye : Mouais... (quel pervers celui-là)

Winry : Mais vous avez fini de vous plaindre ? Moi je suis passée pour une folle furieuse psychopathe et limite sanguinaire.

Edo : Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?

Winry : Tu la vois, ma clé à molette ?

Edo : *part en courant, poursuivi par Winry et Alphonse*

Lyra : Ils sont pénibles, ceux là ! Toujours à se plaindre ! Puisque c'est ça, je vais écrire une deathfic et tous les tuer ! Mwahahaha !

Les persos : Naooooooooooooooon !

Fye : Pour tous nous sauver, laissez une review !

Lyra : Pour tous les tuer, même chose !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) Et pardon...c'était vraiment pas terrible XD

A+

Lyra, officiellement bonne pour l'asile psychiatrique...


End file.
